Josh's Ex-Girlfriend Wants Revenge.
Plot Two weeks after Josh Chan left Rebecca at the altar to become a priest she disappeared. At Whitefeather & Associates, both Nathaniel and Paula stare at Rebecca’s vacant desk. Maya, Jim, Tim and Mrs. Hernandez pester Paula about Rebecca but she has no clue as to her whereabouts. Unbeknownst to them, Rebecca is at the West Covina Inn trying to recover from her heartbreak. She shakes off her depression and plots her revenge starting with a make over . At the Proctor residence, Paula and Scott are trying to rebuild their marriage after his affair. He’s almost finished a series of trials he agreed to do in a contract Paula had him sign. Sometime later at the law firm, an anonymous email calls for an emergency assembly in the boardroom for all the associates. Rebecca dramatically reveals herself and debuts a sexy new look and a more brazen attitude. Nathaniel orders the staff back to work and in private tells Rebecca how worried he was about her. She mocks his concern and dismisses him from the room as she booked another meeting. Rebecca is soon joined by her Heather, Valencia and Paula. She divulges her plan to get back at Josh is ; she'll mail Josh feces and trick him into eating it. Elsewhere, WhiJo has Darryl taste his new protein bar but gets upset when Darryl alludes to them adopting a child. Meanwhile, Rebecca’s friends reject her first idea and in order to avoid hurting her feelings blindly agree to support her second one. It involves Rebecca filming a fake sex tape with a Josh Chan look-a-like denouncing Jesus. At Paula’s house, Scott takes a lie detector test, the last condition in the contract he agreed to. Despite Paula’s harsh interrogation Scott passes which means they can share a bed again. Paula leaves to go to Rebecca and Heather's house where auditions are being held for the Josh Chan actor. Everyone is shocked when an actor named Colin Crawley shows up who is a near doppelgänger for Josh. Rebecca hires him immediately and when she goes outside to tell the others the part is cast she finds Nathaniel there as well. She makes fun of his excuse for stopping by and points out the obvious upper hand she now has in their relationship. Inside the house, Paula, Valencia and Heather are in agreement that the porno is a horrible idea but hope Rebecca will eventually come to her senses. Later that night at Paula’s house, she and Scott are in bed together. As things slowly start to get passionate, Paula tells Scott to call her Tanya, the co-worker he slept with. The next morning at Home Base, Darryl is in the bar wearing an anteater costume and handing out samples of WhiJo’s protein bars. WhiJo shows up having received a text about this and is annoyed by Darryl doing this without his permission. When Darryl again hints that he wants them to adopt WhiJo decides they need to go to couples therapy. At Rebecca’s house, production of the fake porno shoot is about to begin. As they wait for it to start Paula confides in Heather about how she insisted Scott call her Tanya while they had sex. Heather suggests that Paula may have wanted to take on the role of Tanya in order to feel desirable to Scott again. Valencia joins them after having applied make up to Colin’s backside and worries the fake porno is really going to happen. Her fears are justified when Rebecca emerges from her room naked ready to begin. The shoot is finally canceled by Paula when Rebecca entertains the idea of having actual sex onscreen. Paula asks Rebecca how she could think this was a good plan when it will only bring more humiliation. Rebecca breaks down and confesses she doesn’t care about herself anymore and is still confused as to why Josh abandoned her. Paula assures her that everyone is eager to help her take down Josh but they don’t want to see her get hurt in the process. Colin intrudes on the moment and is immediately kicked out. Across town, Darryl and WhiJo have a therapy session with Dr. Davit Akopian at his office. WhiJo points out Darryl is too emotional and excitable which leads to him taking things too far. Darryl owns up to this but points out his enthusiasm has made him a successful lawyer and devoted father suggests WhiJo appreciate him more. WhiJo apologizes and admits he’s been too judgemental lately. Back at Rebecca's house the Gurl Group complain about men leading to Paula (inspired by a comment Valencia made) to think of the perfect way for Rebecca to get her revenge: sue Josh. Paula goes home afterwards so excited by her idea that she has sex with Scott but this time without being called Tanya. The next day at the law firm, WhiJo tells Darryl he’ll consider the baby. In the boardroom, Paula and Rebecca are strategizing about her case against Josh. Paula asks Rebecca about Robert but she lies about who he was. They are interrupted by the brief appearance of a pretty blonde lady Nathaniel hired to make Rebeca jealous. They return to discussing the case they are building as Paula is certain that this plan will give Rebecca the closure she needs unlike her friends other ideas. Sometime later, Rebecca is at her home in her bathroom and finishes addressing a box to Josh labeling it as cupcakes to him from Jesus. Recurring themes Category:Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes